


Birthday Kisses

by Story_Teller_Of_Untold_Legends



Series: We Can Fuse?! [13]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: (listen they're all really gay and this is essentially 4.8k of kissing), (they are happy tears don't worry!!), Alternate Universe - Fusion, Baking, Birthday Fluff, Birthday Presents, Cheek Kisses, Coffee, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders In Love, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Flirting, Food, Forehead Kisses, Hugs, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Multi, Teasing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, implied/mentioned insomnia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:13:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24507472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Story_Teller_Of_Untold_Legends/pseuds/Story_Teller_Of_Untold_Legends
Summary: Roman groggily walked into the mindscape’s kitchen, yawning and making his way towards the coffee machine. While he wanted to be the Disney-esque royal who woke up every morning cheery and bright with cartoon birds chirping happily around him, the fact of the matter was that Roman could not function without coffee. So who could really blame him when he blearily mistook the figure already standing by the coffee machine as Logan?
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil/Creativity | Roman/Logic | Logan/Morality | Patton
Series: We Can Fuse?! [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1112916
Comments: 31
Kudos: 213





	Birthday Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> I actually have my act together to write Roman a birthday fic! Also, thanks to vintage-squid (you can find them on tumblr and AO3) for beta reading!

Roman groggily walked into the mindscape’s kitchen, yawning and making his way towards the coffee machine. While he wanted to be the Disney-esque royal who woke up every morning cheery and bright with cartoon birds chirping happily around him, the fact of the matter was that Roman could not function without coffee. So who could really blame him when he blearily mistook the figure already standing by the coffee machine as Logan?

“Mornin’ Lo- gimme the bean juice,” he muttered, hugging the figure from behind and pressing a kiss to their cheek before nuzzling into their shoulder.

“Not quite, Princey,” the figure said with a chuckle, pressing an affectionate kiss to his hair. Roman frowned, and perked his head up to look the figure in the eyes to see…  _ Mika _ ?!

“Mika! I- I’m shocked Virgil is awake this early, much less fused with the most early bird-est side I know!” Roman spluttered in surprise. Mika’s face tinged pink, and Roman’s heart stuttered at the sight.

“Well… Virgil was struggling with getting to sleep, and he went for Logan to help- then I just sorta… woke up fused,” Mika admitted sheepishly. Roman grinned, pressing another kiss to Mika’s cheek.

“Anyone ever tell you that you’re adorable?” Roman murmured.

“Roman!” Mika squeaked.

“What, you tell me that Logan and Virgil are so hopelessly infatuated with each other that they fused in their sleep, and I’m  _ not _ supposed to find that the most precious thing I’ve ever heard?!” Roman exclaimed incredulously, giving Mika a quick smooch on the forehead. Mika huffed, twisting in Roman’s arms so that they were face to face, then pulled him in for a soft, lingering kiss that made Roman feel like he was slowly dissolving in Mika’s arms.

“They’re also hopelessly infatuated with you, Roman,” Mika murmured when he pulled away. A flustered squeak escaped Roman’s lips, and he felt his face burning.

“Mika- I- now hold on a minute, I was complimenting you!” Roman said, near pouting. Mika laughed, and the sound sparked a flurry of butterflies in Roman’s stomach.

“Yes, but it is not  _ my _ birthday, Roman,” he replied with a quick peck to Roman’s cheek. Roman stilled in Mika’s arms as his brain caught up to what day it was.

“It’s my birthday,” he said numbly, a little surprised at himself for forgetting the date. A small good-natured chuckle escaped Mika’s lips as he shook his head fondly.

“You really can’t function in the morning without caffeine, can you?” Mika teased, pulling away from Roman to hand him a rainbow mug topped with whip cream. Roman took it with a raised eyebrow, taking a sip of the hot but not scalding drink. The taste of caramel and chocolate mixed with the coffee flavor he was used to met his tongue, and Roman hummed happily.

“Did you make me fancy birthday coffee?” Roman asked with a grin.

“Well I made some for myself too,” Mika replied, holding up a black constellation-patterned mug that was topped with whip cream as well.

“Who knew you had such a sweet tooth,” Roman teased, taking another sip of his coffee (although it was so sweet that Roman wasn’t totally sure it could qualify as coffee at this point). Mika chuckled and set his mug down, stepping closer to Roman. Roman’s head tilted to the side in confusion as he set his mug down as well, happily taking Mika into his arms but still perplexed nonetheless.

“You’ve got a little something- hold on,” Mika said between laughs, reaching up to wipe his thumb across Roman’s upper lip. He drew his hand back a bit and Roman saw the whip cream on his thumb, and without really thinking about it, he took Mika’s hand and gently kissed his thumb clean. Mika’s laughter dissipated into a breathless gasp, and with a sound like that, how was Roman supposed to resist kissing him? Roman tasted the bitter coffee mixed with the sweetness of the caramel, chocolate, and whip cream on Mika’s lips, and the contradiction of tastes along with Mika, two of his loves wrapped up into one, pressed up against him- it was nearly intoxicating.

“What did I do to deserve you,” Roman murmured out when they pulled apart for a breath, before Roman dived back in again, hands running through Mika’s hair as they kissed.

“Quit complimenting me, it’s your birthday! And sweetheart, as lovely as kissing you is, our coffee is going to get cold,” Mika said, trying to sound stern but the breathlessness of his voice was not really getting the point across.

“Then we’ll have iced coffee,” Roman huffed, trying to lean in for another kiss, but was stopped by Mika’s hand on his chest.

“But cuddling with warm coffee would be much cozier, don’t you think?” Mika replied with a slight giggle, eyes crinkling with fond amusement. 

“You didn’t tell me that cuddling was going to be included with drinking our coffee!” Roman pouted. Mika rolled his eyes at Roman’s dramatic tone, pressing a small kiss to his cheek before leaning over to grab their coffee mugs. Roman took his and let Mika lead him out of the kitchen and to the living room. Mika sat down on the couch, and Roman was sure to press right up against his side, nuzzling into his chest.

“Not sure how you plan to drink your coffee with your face in my shirt, but okay,” Mika teased, wrapping an arm around Roman’s shoulders. Roman peeked up with a huff, and shifted so that the back of his head was against Mika’s chest. Mika took this as an invitation to run the fingers of his free hand through Roman’s hair as he sipped at his coffee. Roman melted into the touch, humming contentedly.

“Thank you, Mika,” Roman said softly, looking up through his bangs at the fusion. Mika smiled, and leaned down to kiss Roman’s forehead.

“You’re welcome. Happy birthday, Roman,” Mika replied. Roman felt all warm and fuzzy inside, and he suspected it wasn’t just from the coffee. 

Roman wasn’t sure how long he and Mika had spent cuddling on the couch in comfortable silence, but it was long enough that both of them had long since finished their respective coffees. Mika shifted, like he was going to get up, and Roman near whined and clung tighter to the fusion. Mika laughed and ruffled Roman’s hair. There was a flash of light, and Virgil was the one Roman was clinging to, while Logan stood beside the couch.

“My apologies, Roman. But I’m sure Patton will not want to miss your birthday festivities,” Logan said with a fond smile. Roman pondered this for a minute or two, and conceded with a sigh. He did still have Virgil to cuddle with, after all.

“I suppose I shall allow it,” Roman hummed. Virgil let out a fond chuckle, not much unlike Mika’s laugh.

“I will return shortly, then,” Logan said with a curt nod, turning and heading off towards Patton’s room.

“Bold of him to assume that Patton’s going to be easy to wake up,” Virgil muttered after Logan had left.

“If he’s not back in twenty minutes, we’ll have to go and rescue Logan from Patton’s sleepy cuddles ensnarement,” Roman joked, snuggling into Virgil more as he spoke. Virgil grunted as Roman accidentally elbowed him while trying to get comfortable, and he pushed Roman away slightly.

“Hold on- sit up, Princey,” Virgil huffed. Roman did as Virgil requested, and soon found himself with a lapful of a grumpy emo.

“Better?” Roman asked, half-teasing and half wanting to be sure his love was comfortable.

“Much,” Virgil said with a yawn. He buried his nose into the crook of Roman’s neck, and a surprised giggle escaped Roman’s lips. Virgil pulled back to raise an eyebrow at Roman, and he smiled back sheepishly.

“Your breath tickled, sorry,” he replied. Virgil huffed out a laugh, shaking his head.

“We just can’t seem to get comfortable, can we?” Virgil said, and Roman laughed as well.

“Maybe kisses could make it better?” Roman asked with a lopsided grin. Virgil rolled his eyes, but looped his arms around Roman’s neck and leaned his forehead against Roman’s anyway.

“You can just ask for kisses, y’know,” Virgil teased, voice breathless already.

“Noted,” Roman murmured back, before shifting to gently capture Virgil’s lips with his own. Virgil hummed low in his throat, a sound of amusement or excitement, Roman couldn’t tell, but figured there wasn’t much of a difference anyway. He reached a hand up to cup Virgil’s face, his thumb gently rubbing across Virgil’s cheek. Virgil made a slightly strangled, pleased sound, and pulled away for a moment so that he could angle his head and kiss Roman again, in a way that sent sparks shooting up his spine and tingling through his fingertips. They were so close already, but Roman needed him closer, closer-

“Easy Princey. Can’t exactly celebrate your birthday if you’re fused with one of us,” Virgil said, voice low and rough as he pulled away. An involuntary shiver passed through Roman at the sound of Virgil’s voice, and he pouted at Virgil’s resulting smirk.

“It’s my birthday,” he huffed.

“And I think you’d have a better time celebrating it as yourself,” Virgil countered with a kiss to Roman’s brow.

“Virgil’s right, dear,” a voice piped up from the living room’s entryway. Roman and Virgil looked over to see Galen standing there, and Virgil snickered slightly.

“Logan had to fuse with Patton to wake him up?” Virgil teased. Galen flushed pink with embarrassment for a moment, fidgeting with his tie. 

“Well- I- they figured that they could do a better job making a birthday cake if they fused,” Galen explained semi-sheepishly.

“Oh! What kind of cake are you making? Can I help?!” Roman exclaimed, not-so-gently dislodging Virgil from his lap and jumping to his feet. Virgil scrambled up from his sprawled out position on the couch, grumbling under his breath a bit but otherwise not all that upset.

“Oh. Well, you shouldn’t have to make your  _ own _ birthday cake-” Galen started with surprise in his tone, but was cut off by a bout of excited rambling from Roman.

“I don’t mind! I like baking with you, and spending time with you- and I dunno, it could be fun! Plus, I don’t really see myself spending my birthday any other way than by spending it with all of you,” he said, voice turning soft and sheepish.

“Aw, well of course you can help! We’re making rainbow funfetti cake, then once it’s cool, we’ll frost it white and add some red frosting roses,” Galen explained, taking Roman’s hands and pulling him towards the kitchen. Virgil trailed after them, and hopped up to sit on top of the counter once inside the kitchen. 

“So what’ll we need, Galen?” Virgil asked.

“Well, first I’ll need you to get off the counter. That’s where the ingredients are going to go,” Galen said, reaching over to playfully ruffle Virgil’s hair. Virgil chuckled and swatted his hand away, but got off the counter anyway.

“The counter is prime real estate for sitting on, but I guess I’ll allow it for ingredients. Now what?” Virgil asked.

“Well, we’ll need flour, baking powder, baking soda, salt, butter, sugar, brown sugar, milk, vanilla extract, and of course, rainbow sprinkles. Oh and we’ll need things like measuring cups and mixing bowls to actually, y’know, combine the ingredients,” Galen explained. Roman nodded along with what Galen was saying, and with a wave of his hand, he summoned the necessary ingredients and tools.

“Do we have everything?” Roman asked, looking to Galen for confirmation.

“Well… almost,” Galen hummed in thought. Roman’s brow furrowed in confusion.

“But I was paying attention! What did I miss?” Roman asked, mildly distressed.

“A kiss,” Galen said simply, grinning from ear to ear. Roman only grew more confused.

“What would we need Hershey’s Kisses for- wait a minute…” he trailed off, face flaming in an instant.

“I can settle for chocolate if you don’t want to- mph!” Galen’s sentence was cut off by Roman enthusiastically pulling him in for a kiss. Galen laughed into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Roman and pulling him closer. When they pulled apart to breathe, Galen was sure to pepper kisses all over Roman’s face, causing the prince to giggle helplessly.

“Well, I think that’s enough kisses… for now. Let’s bake a cake!” Galen said cheerily. Roman was definitely a little bit flustered and dazed for a moment or two after Galen had pulled away, but he quickly shook himself out of it and eagerly awaited Galen’s instructions. 

* * *

About an hour (and several kisses) later, the rainbow funfetti cake had finished baking and was cooling. Roman cleared up the messy dishes with a flick of his wrist, and the kitchen was spotless once more. Galen chuckled and shook his head at Roman’s actions. He kissed Roman’s forehead, then Virgil’s, and with a flash of light, Galen disappeared and left Logan and Patton standing in his place.

“Well that was fun! The cake still needs to be frosted, but Virgil and I have to go and take care of something in the living room. Think you two can handle the cake?” Patton asked, walking over and taking Virgil’s hand.

“What do you need Virgil’s help for in the living room?” Roman asked, trying not to pout at the idea of all of his boyfriends not being within arm’s reach on his birthday.

“I’m gonna make sure Pat doesn’t go overboard with… well, I can’t tell you cause that’ll ruin the surprise,” Virgil said with a smirk.

“And you aren’t allowed to come into the living room until we’re done! Or- well, at least until you’re done decorating the cake,” Patton added, and with that, he tugged Virgil out of the kitchen and into the living room.

“Should I be worried?” Roman asked teasingly, turning towards Logan.

“Only if lavish birthday decorations are a concern for you,” Logan commented dryly. Roman playfully swatted his arm.

“Logan! Spoilers!” Roman chastised with a grin. Logan huffed out a laugh, and leaned over to give Roman a kiss on the cheek.

“My apologies. Now I’m afraid this frosting isn’t going to make itself. We’ll need butter, sugar, heavy cream, vanilla extract, and red food coloring. We’ll also need a bowl, an electric mixer, a spoon, and a smaller bowl for the red frosting,” Logan explained, and while Roman’s brain was still short circuiting from a simple kiss, he managed to pay enough attention to summon the necessary ingredients and tools once more. 

“Everything to your standards, App-Lo Strudel?” Roman asked. Logan wrinkled his nose at the nickname, and Roman wanted nothing more than to kiss that baffled look off his face… but might as well wait and see what had gotten his nerdy love so disgruntled.

“We are making cake frosting, not apple strudel, Roman,” Logan huffed, but Roman could see his cheeks pinkening slightly.

“Was the first bakery-themed nickname I could think of- besides, aren’t teachers supposed to get apples?” Roman replied. Logan’s face flushed brightly, and this time Roman gave in to the urge to kiss Logan, and pressed his lips to his temple.

“Roman, I don’t actually have any students, or a classroom,” Logan protested, albeit a bit weakly due to Roman’s kiss.

“Well, you’re going to teach me how to make frosting, aren’t you?” Roman pointed out, moving to hug Logan from behind and guide him to the counter.

“Do you plan on hugging me the whole time I make frosting?” Logan asked, sounding a tad flustered.

“Your arms are free, and I have a good view of what you’re doing,” Roman pointed out, hooking his chin over Logan’s shoulder.

“I- I suppose that’s true,” Logan replied, and started making the frosting, first mixing the butter to make it soft and creamy. Then Roman helped him add the other ingredients while the mixer was still running, still pressed up against Logan. And if he pressed a few soft kisses to Logan’s neck every now and again, who could blame him?

“Now we make the red frosting, right?” Roman asked, reaching out for the smaller bowl while keeping one arm wrapped around Logan’s waist.

“Yes, we shouldn’t need too much since it’s just for the decorative roses,” Logan replied, reaching for the red food coloring. He scooped some of the frosting into the smaller bowl, then dropped a few drops of red food coloring along with it. He began stirring the frosting with the spoon, and soon enough the frosting was a vibrant red.

“Kissing break?” Roman asked, batting his eyelashes a bit. Logan rolled his eyes, but turned his head to capture Roman’s lips in a kiss so sweet and passionate that it sent his head spinning. Roman tried to follow his lips as Logan pulled away, and the logical side chuckled fondly.

“We still need to actually frost the cake, Roman,” Logan said, mock-scolding.

“Fineee,” Roman whined, pulling away from Logan and grabbing the bowl of red frosting. Logan took the larger bowl, and went over to where the cake sat on a rotating cake stand, cooled and ready to frost. He set down the bowl and summoned a frosting spatula. Roman watched as Logan frosted the top and sides of the cake as he turned the stand with practiced ease. Soon enough, it was time for the roses, and Roman summoned piping bags for each of them. They evenly spaced the roses in a circle on the top of the cake, and there was enough frosting left that Logan could pipe along the bottom edge of the cake.

“Now, let’s see what Patton and Virgil have gotten up to,” Logan said, setting down his piping bag. Roman set his down as well, and Logan gently intertwined their fingers together, and the simple touch sent flames licking through his veins. The two of them walked out to the living room, hand in hand- and promptly came across disaster. The room was wonderfully decorated, with red and white streamers criss-crossed across the ceiling. Golden balloons were taped to the ceiling, and there were some scattered on the floor as well. But the disaster was in Patton precariously balancing on his tiptoes on the top rung of a stepladder as he tried to hang up the other end of a “Happy Birthday” banner written in an elegant golden font.

“Patton, I don’t know if you should-” Virgil started, but was cut off by rambling assurances from Patton.

“It’ll be fine! Just gotta stretch… oh dear!” Patton cried out as he leaned a bit too far, and toppled off the ladder. But luckily Virgil was standing close by, and rushed to catch Patton. There was a flash of light, and suddenly Pax was there, nearly stumbling over but managing to catch himself just in time.

“Oh! Uh, hi there!” Pax said, looking a little embarrassed.

“Are you alright?” Roman asked, starting to reach out towards the fusion.

“I’m good! Gimme just a sec to hang this up properly!” Pax replied, quickly but carefully climbing up the stepladder and grabbing the end of the banner. With the fusion’s extra height, he was able to reach the precise spot Patton had originally wanted. With a pleased sound, he climbed back down and snapped the ladder out of existence. Then he focused on the coffee table, and with another snap of his fingers, a pile of gifts appeared on the table. Roman felt his throat tighten slightly, and he brought his free hand up to preemptively wipe at his eyes.

“You- you guys didn’t have to do all of this for me,” he said softly.

“Don’t be ridiculous, Roman,” Logan scoffed.

“Yeah! We wanted to do this because we love you!” Pax chimed in, bounding over to hug Roman. Logan chuckled fondly and joined the hug as well, and if Roman wasn’t crying before, he certainly was now.

“I- I love you too. Thank you,” Roman murmured, hugging his loves back tightly. Pax gently kissed away the tears, and pulled back to look at Roman with an expression that could only be described as pure adoration.

“Don’t say thank you yet, you haven’t even opened your presents!” Pax exclaimed, tugging him over to the pile of gifts.

“There’s one from each of us, and each of the fusions too. There is also one that the three of us collaborated on,” Logan explained as the three of them sat down on the couch, with Roman in the middle. Roman was about ready to start crying again, but managed to keep it together to reach for the first present. The tag said it was from Logan, and Roman unwrapped it to see a new sketchbook as well as a set of drawing pencils.

“Logan, these are lovely!” Roman cried, leaning over to kiss Logan’s cheek.

“You’re welcome. I had noticed that your other sketchbook was filling up a bit,” he replied, and Roman was touched that Logan had been paying attention. Roman set the sketchbook and pencils on the table, then reached for the next gift. This one was from Patton, and he glanced to Pax.

“They uh… they don’t really wanna unfuse right now? I’ve got a bit of residual panic from Virgil when Patton fell, and I’ve got this kind of contented feeling that I think is coming from Patton,” Pax said sheepishly.

“That’s alright! I just wanted to make sure that Patton was alright with me opening his gift if he’s fused,” Roman replied.

“It’s all good! I have his memories and feelings, after all,” Pax replied with a cheery grin. Permission given, Roman opened Patton’s present to see a fantasy-themed adult coloring book, as well as a new set of colored pencils. He flipped through the pages and saw adorable drawings of dragons, fairies, princesses, and other fantasy figures and creatures.

“Oh, I love it! The designs are so fanciful and adorable!” Roman exclaimed, leaning over to kiss Pax on the cheek.

“That was Virgil’s side you kissed, try my other cheek?” Pax asked with a teasing grin. Roman laughed, and obliged with a kiss on Pax’s other cheek.

“You’re just trying to get more kisses,” Logan huffed.

“It worked, didn’t it? Although I think you just managed to get Virgil again…” Pax trailed off with a giggle.

“Well then, I’d better open Virgil’s gift next then, considering I’ve kissed him twice now,” Roman said with a wink. He reached for Virgil’s gift, and when he opened it, his breath caught in his throat. It was a red sweatshirt with gold detailing on the ends of the sleeves, and a golden crown stitched on the back.

“He did the stitching himself… he figured you should have something to wear for more casual days. We all love your royal regalia, of course, but Virgil just… wanted you to know that it’s alright if you just wanna be cozy some days. His hoodie helps him, he wanted you to have something that could maybe help you too,” Pax explained softly. Roman made a soft, choked off sound as he tried to hold back his tears. He launched himself at Pax, hugging the fusion tightly. Pax made a surprised little “oof” sound, but quickly hugged Roman back.

“I- thank you. I plan to have many a cozy day in which I can wear my hoodie and alternate between sketching and coloring,” Roman said with a soft, adoring grin, looking from Pax to Logan.

“I think you may find more items that also will be suitable for a ‘cozy day’ in your gifts, Roman,” Logan said with a wry smile.

“Spoilers,” Roman teased, leaning over to kiss Logan’s temple. Logan chuckled at the Doctor Who reference, and gestured for Roman to continue opening his gifts. The next gift he opened was a book of fairytales from Mika, then a journal of writing prompts from Galen (Roman was sure to kiss Logan and Pax two times each for those). Pax’s gift was a red and white crochet dragon, which earned Pax several kisses all over his face, and each one caused him to giggle helplessly. The final gift was the one that all of them had contributed to… and Roman felt like he was going to cry again. 

“A crown?” Roman said, voice watery as he held the crown in his hands. It was golden with red gemstones, and there was a comb built in so that it would stay in his hair.

“You deserve a crown, and we wanted to make sure it would be one that would stay in with all of your extraneous movements,” Logan explained softly. Roman couldn’t formulate a reply, instead staring with joyous awe at the crown.

“Would you like me to help you put it on?” Pax asked. Roman nodded vigorously, handing the crown to Pax. He turned his head to face Pax, and Pax gently brushed his bangs out of his eyes. Then he slid the comb of the crown through his locks, making sure it was secure.

“How do I look?” Roman asked, voice hushed as if being too loud would dislodge the crown.

“Handsome as always, my prince,” Pax murmured. Roman’s heart leapt and his face flushed at Pax’s adoring tone, and he couldn’t help but lunge forwards to kiss Pax. Their noses bumped at first, but Roman tilted his head so that they could kiss properly, and Roman drank in the blissful sigh Pax let out against his lips. 

“Thank you,” Roman breathed when they pulled apart. Pax hummed in acknowledgement, pressing another quick kiss to Roman’s lips.

“The crown has seemed to stay on while you were kissing, so that is a good sign,” Logan commented. Roman broke away from Pax so he could turn to face Logan.

“I’m so lucky to have such a clever love to think of these things for me,” Roman sighed happily, reaching out to pull Logan into a kiss as well. 

“You’re welcome, Roman,” Logan said when he pulled away. Roman opened his mouth to say something else, but a sudden flash of light derailed his train of thought. Both Roman and Logan looked over to see Virgil sitting on the couch, with Patton standing beside it.

“Sorry about that! Just figured I should get lunch going before too much longer, so that way we can get to eating birthday cake!” Patton explained cheerily.

“Patton! Hold on sunshine, I didn’t get a chance to kiss you properly yet!” Roman exclaimed, hopping up from his seat to take Patton into his arms. He first dropped a couple of kisses to Patton’s cheeks and forehead, until Patton eventually took his face and pulled him into a kiss that had Roman absolutely melting. Roman near whined when Patton pulled away, and the moral side simply patted his cheek with a smile.

“I gotta make lunch, honey. Then after we eat and have cake, we can cuddle and kiss all we want!” Patton exclaimed. Roman let out a dramatic sigh.

“I guess I can allow it,” he conceded. Patton giggled, then headed off to the kitchen to make lunch.

* * *

The rest of the day ended up being rather relaxed for Roman- not that he’d have it any other way. Patton made some delicious pasta for lunch, and the cake they had made with Galen was positively heavenly. After lunch, Roman decided that he would get cozy with sweatpants and his new sweatshirt, then insisted that he draw each of his boyfriends in his new sketchbook. Patton enthusiastically agreed to pose for him, and got Logan and Virgil roped into posing for Roman as well (his left-brained loves were happy to do so for him, despite their grumbling).

After that, the four of them settled into a cuddle pile to watch Disney movies. Patton was curled up in Roman’s lap, his nose tucked into his neck. Virgil was pressed against one side of Roman, his fingers intertwined with Patton’s. Logan was on Roman’s other side, leaning his head against Patton’s back.

“Happy Birthday, Roman,” Patton murmured, leaning up to kiss Roman on the cheek.

“Our handsome prince,” Logan added, leaning up to kiss Roman’s forehead.

“Love you, Princey,” Virgil hummed, kissing Roman’s other cheek. Their combined words, their kisses, everything they had done for him- Roman felt like he was going to combust.

“Thank you all so much- words cannot express how dearly I care about all of you,” Roman sighed happily. His boyfriends murmured words of affection back to him, and Roman couldn’t help but beam. He was surrounded by his three loves, all cuddled up to watch Disney movies. That alone was the recipe for a perfect birthday, and his boyfriends had gone above and beyond Roman’s expectations. Truly, he was the luckiest (and happiest) prince in the world.


End file.
